The Marked
by corystory
Summary: Torn between her new affinity for the realm Hime and Earth, Shizuru must choose to return home or risk everything for her BondMate Natsuki and a land not her own. AU & Shiznat!
1. Chapter 1

Shizuru Fujino stared out the window of the large Continental A- 300, exhausted beyond belief but strangely content as she watched the rugged and beautiful desert terrain below. Even the last minute seating change on the flight from LAX to Moab, Utah that landed her in the center seat of the middle section in the next to last row couldn't put a damper on her excitement. Now, only an hour until descent, Shizuru shrugged her shoulder out from under the large man next to her (who had slumped over onto her as he snored) to check her watch. The local time was 12:15. The tawny haired woman's thoughts returned to her fiancé, whom, thankfully, hadn't come along with her on this trip. Though, he might as well have been in the seat next to her considering the amount of time she spent thinking about his parting words.

"_I still can't believe you're leaving and going on this trip right before the wedding._"

"_Reito,_" _Shizuru was exasperated,_ "_This is important to me. You know I won't have time for this trip once we're married and Otou-san hands over the company to the both of us. I'll be too busy and I need to do this one thing for myself before-_"_ She trailed off abruptly. She was going to say,__** 'before I have to spend the rest of my life doing what everyone else bids.'**_

_Reito Kanzaki sighed._ "_I understand. I really do. But when you get back, we should talk about how we're going to start making decisions from now on. I don't want this surprise trip to be a reoccurring event._"

"_It won't. I promise._"

Shizuru knew that her parents could have done a lot worse than Reito Kanzaki when they arranged them to marry. Reito was heir to a large corporation that was sitting on millions of dollars in profit. As a way to better the family business, her Otou-san met with Reito's father and agreed that combining their companies would be a brilliant business move, and what better way to do that than setting up their children together? Still, they'd been officially dating almost two years now and every time she tried to imagine them married, it left her feeling deflated, even depressed. Even as a child, Shizuru had always known that her life wasn't her own. She had few things she could really call her own. All her life she was shuffled from learning the fine art of tea making to becoming the perfect housewife to taking proper etiquette classes and so on, and so on. She carefully hid all the unhappiness and hardships from dealing with everybody and their expectations behind a carefully concealed mask. No one knew the true Shizuru besides a select few individuals. Though, she did have one thing for herself. This one thing was the reason she was on this trip to Moab, Utah in America.

Mountain biking.

It had become an unlikely hobby that she had literally stumbled upon one day as a teenager. It was the only thing she was ever really passionate enough about that she had confronted her Otou-san. After the initial shock of his daughter wanting to do something so 'unlady-like' and the many refusals, he finally gave in to her wish and purchased her a 2Stage AM8. She practiced on many of Japan's local trails and slowly improved her stamina and strength. It wasn't long before she could tackle even the toughest trails and the roughest terrain. She never felt quite so alive as she did when she was riding her bike, pushing to overcome a large mountain or leaning into the handlebars as she steadily increased her speed on a downward slope.

And she was content with the familiar trails all across Japan until that faithful day some four months ago.

"_That's amazing! Look at the terrain and those cliffs!_" _Shizuru exclaimed to the empty room. She had been glued to the television in her apartment as images of Moab, Utah flashed across the screen. She watched in amazement as people biked along the desert terrain with red rock cliffs that peered over the Colorado River. As she continued to sit mesmerized right in front of the TV, the heavily accented voice of the PBS documentary narrator was slowly tuned out and disappeared under the sudden jumble of sweet musical notes and chimes. Shizuru went into a daze of sorts. The chimes grew louder and more frequent as the images continued to pop up onto the screen. An insistent buzz appeared in the undercurrent of all the lilting music. It drowned out everything and continued to grow louder until it abruptly stopped and she came out of her trance as the front door slammed closed and Reito entered._

_Shizuru wasn't sure what had happened in that moment but she did know one thing for sure. She needed to go to America. _

_Unable to rid herself of the images of the rusty cliffs, Shizuru went online to learn more. Two weeks after the program had aired on television, she had purchased the plane ticket to Utah and reserved a hotel and rental car. _

_It took another two weeks after that to convince her best friend and fellow biker, Haruka Suzushiro, to accompany her. Being the underpaid, unappreciated employ that she is, Haruka didn't refuse the offer for a_ "_**much-needed vaccination.**_" _Her words exactly._

_The two women had been friends since grade school. They were inseparable all throughout high school until the two meet the third member to their everlasting friendship; Yukino Kikukawa. The same offer for a vacation was extended to Yukino as well but, unfortunately, she couldn't get away from a very important business meeting. _

So here Shizuru was, thousands of miles away from home with her best friend somewhere near the front of the plane in their original seats. Finally, the plane began its decent into the small airport in Moab. When the fasten seatbelt sign was turned off, she reached into the overhead bin to collect her backpack.

Her weariness forgotten, the excited woman exited the large plane and walked down the runway. She spotted Haruka through the crowded terminal and made a beeline for her. She was greeted with a contagious grin from the blonde before Haruka started chatting animatedly.

"Finally we're here! That was by far the longest plane ride in my entire life! And to think, we couldn't even sit by one another because of that whole mix up with the seats."

"Ara! Haruka-chan missed me?" Shizuru teased with a smile.

"NO!" was Haruka's booming answer. "It was just baking having to sit by myself with no one to talk to for hours on end."

"I think you mean 'boring' Haruka-chan." Shizuru was quick to correct. Usually it was Yukino's job but without the mousy woman here, she'd have to take over the task.

"...That's what I said."

Finally clearing passport control, the two Japanese women proceeded to baggage claim finding their suitcases and duffle bags with ease. Then receiving the keys to their newly acquired Jeep Cherokee from the Rental Car Center, they loaded up all their bags before driving the short distance to the back of the airport where they talked to the clerk in broken English to receive their All-Mountain Bikes. After sitting in the reception room with many anxious dog owners, Shizuru's Santa Cruz Nomad Carbon and Haruka's Scott Genius LT 10 was rolled out by a helpful employee and placed on the bike rack atop the jeep.

Pulling out onto the highway, it was a relatively short drive before reaching their hotel. It was a small, quaint place that sat a little far back from the main strip in town. They rented out a room with two beds just for the night since the rest of their trip would be spent biking trails and camping. After having an early dinner with Haruka at the hotel's restaurant, Shizuru took a hot shower and dressed in comfortable wear before unceremoniously flopping backwards onto the bed and falling asleep on top of the covers.

* * *

><p>Moab, population 8,800, was the only Utah town located on the Colorado River and in the heart of the infamous Colorado Plateau. The area is a geologist's wet dream. Meadows, lakes, and forests provide striking contrast to the deserts and canyons. The sky so blue against the ruddy red of the landscape. Wrap all this up in one place and it's not hard to realize why it's one of the most popular mountain biking destinations in the world. A walk down Main Street reveals more bikes than cars, and it seems as though everybody has bike short tans, scabbed skin and strong calf muscles. There was just a certain magic about the place that seeps into your bloodstream and gets your heart pumping.<p>

Which was probably why Shizuru found herself awake before the sun was up. She vaguely remembered that she had dreamed. She didn't really remember any details except it involved the soft sound of chimes. There wasn't much to do since all of their equipment was already carefully packed except to wait for Haruka to wake. The tawny-haired woman laid in bed, excitement building in her chest. She was more than ready to feel the pedals of her bike under her feet. To feel the wind that smelled of pine and fir beat against her face and tease her hair. The sound of gravel shifting beneath her tires as she changed gears. The sun hot and kissing her shoulders. She really wished Haruka would wake up but from the sound of soft snoring coming from the other bed, she knew that wouldn't happen for some time. With nothing to do, she pulled a pillow close to her body and continued to day dream about what she'd be doing in a few hours. She closed her eyes to picture it.

"Mou, Shizuru! Wake up already!"

The young woman woke with a start at the sound of Haruka's voice. "Ara. I must have fallen asleep again."

"Again? You were up before?" Her friend questioned as she crossed the room and entered the bathroom. Shizuru didn't bother to answer since the shower started up. "We'll eat breakfast then hit the trails!" Haruka called just before the door closed.

Shizuru rechecked her equipment. A light weight tent and sleeping bag (which would stay in the jeep until needed), trail bars for snack, camelback filled with water, clothes, and more water. After confirming that she did indeed have everything she'd need, she changed into cutoff pants and a moisture-wicking polyester t-shirt. Haruka followed suit soon after her shower. They had a light breakfast before driving and parking as close to the Poison Spider Mesa Trail as they could get. With shared smiles, the two Japanese women were mounted on their bikes with packs on their backs, helmets snug and sporting sunshades and sunblock. Then the two began the first stretch of the 14 mile bike trail at a brisk pace. With excited whoops from Haruka, they took the small rises and sharp drops at high speeds. They traveled smoothly over the large slickrock and cut tight corners near five-hundred foot cliffs. Shizuru's adrenaline was pumping. This was everything she had hoped for and more. They finally slowed down near a massive rock span to take a much-needed break to refuel their bodies.

"Hey, let's go check it out! Our bags should be okay if we leave them here." Haruka exclaimed as she motioned toward the maze of red rock. Shizuru nodded her agreement as they got off their bikes and walked over. They coughed at the dust they stirred up as they passed under a natural arch. The tawny-haired woman reached out and let her hand glide over the warm, smooth surface of the rockface as she followed her best friend through the maze of earth. Sunlight filtered through the various openings above, caressing the stone and lighting it to an almost unnatural golden color.

"It's beautiful," Shizuru whispered in awe, overwhelmed by this force of nature.

"Isn't it?" Haruka answered as she continued to trek ahead, weaving through tight places and going deeper into the natural structure. Shizuru momentarily closed her eyes and whirls of bright colors streaked the inside of her eyelids. "Watch it. You'll have to be careful. There's a dropoff up here."

"Kay." She closed in on Haruka's position and there was indeed a sharp drop off in the rock. It was a large opening that was probably a good fifteen foot drop but it was difficult to tell. They carefully stepped around the hole and continued their hike. It was only a few more minutes before they came upon a sheer cliff with no way to get down.

"We should head back now anyway. I don't want to keep the bikes and gear out there for too much longer." They started to make their way back.

Shizuru couldn't help but giggle girlishly at the cautious blonde. "There's no one out here except for us."

"You never know," Haruka insisted. "There's plenty of people who ride these trails."

"Maybe." Shizuru shrugged before her voice took on a edge of playfulness. "But we left them in the dust miles back."

A cocky smile made its way upon Haruka's face as she agreed. "True."

They continued to make small talk as they once again carefully edged around the gaping hole in the rockface. A hawk called and Shizuru looked up into the brilliant blue sky. Time seemed to slow until it crystallized the moment. The scent of rock and pine, the faint trickle of chimes carried on the wind, the rocks pressing in and around her like something protective, then the knowledge that she misplaced her step, the slight give of the rocks, the feeling of falling. After that, everything happened too quickly. The dark crater swallowed her whole and the ground rose to meet her. She landed with a solid, hollow sound against the stone floor below.

Pain.

She cried out at the sharp stab in her lower back and the rapidly growing headache that seemed to radiate waves through her skull. She must have bit her tongue a little as well considering the tangy, metallic taste in her mouth.

"SHIZURU!" Haruka called frantically. "SHIZURU?"

She could hear urgent whispers of "ohpleaseohpleaseohplease" bouncing off the rock walls somewhere above as her best friend got down on her hands and knees, peering desperately into the dark.

Palms against the rough floor, then the rockwall behind her, she pulled herself to her feet before leaning heavily against the wall. She called out to Haruka over the crashing in her head. "I'm here!"

A gasp was heard echoing somewhere above her. "Don't worry!" Haruka called, "I'm gonna get you out of there, Shizuru!"

Small rocks clattered around her as Haruka tried to leverage herself inside. She slid around the edge nervously, scanning for anything to help her get down.

"DON'T!" Shizuru cried hurriedly. "Don't! Please!" Only then did her best friend cease any attempts to get down the sheer drop. Questioning grey eyes turned her way. "Haruka, you have to go get help-"

She was abruptly cut off. "I can't just leave you here!"

"You have to!" Was the desperate plea. "Haruka, go back to town and go get help! I'll be fine! I promise!"

"But-"

This time Shizuru was the one who cut off the sentence. "GO! Haruka, go! Go now!"

Haruka teetered on the edge for a moment longer, obviously warring with herself on what to do. Finally, after another moment of hesitation, Haruka called out, "I'll be back for you! I'll be right back Shizuru! Hold on, okay? Just hold on!"

There was the echoed sound of scrambling and more pebbles clattered to the ground as the blonde disappeared. Shizuru stared at the patch of brilliant blue above as the quiet of the desert settled around her. She held her breathe as she slowly pushed off from the wall to stand on her own. She grunted at the exertion it took. Her fierce headache finally settled down to a pulsing ache that throbbed in time with her heart. She pulled a bandanna from her shorts pocket and rubbed the sweat and grime from her face. The sound of her breathing almost covered up the drip-drip-trickle of water from somewhere deep in the cave she was in. Chimes rushing like the air in a sea shell settled on her ears and she listened curiously. Her heartbeat began to slow to normal as the soothing yet misplaced tune continued to tickle her senses.

Shizuru strained to see into the darkness of the cave. The steady trickling sound of water and the occasional chime gave her reason enough to investigate. She felt along the cool cave wall and stepped carefully as her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark. Only then did she see the narrow opening between two sharply jutting rock walls. The fear of getting stuck was very real but she pushed past it. Crouching low, her neck tingled and she swiped at the dirt that shifted down into the collar of her shirt. Her slow crawl through the blackness was slowly eating at her resolve. Stopping halfway, she debated on going back. What if Haruka came back with help and she wasn't there? What if something happened to her as well? What if help wasn't coming? What if she was trapped down here for-

She abruptly cut off that particular train of thought. No way was she going down that line of questioning. She gave herself a mental pep talk before continuing forward. The chimes had picked up again, weaving around the sound of water in a soothing tune. With an outstretched hand she felt along blindly, finally her palm came into contact with...rock. Rough rock. Aggravated that her quest was fruitless, she shuffled backwards to start back towards the mouth of the cave but found it difficult to push herself back. Reality reared its ugly head as her situation set in. The rocks were too closed in on all sides for her to shuffle back out.

"Nononononono," she whispered desperately. Her breathing became heavy and alarmed. Anxiety was twisting itself around her throat and weighing down on her chest, choking a half-sob from her. Suddenly the sound of chimes was louder than before, she even thought she heard...yes, it was a sort of chanting in an unknown language. The words bled together too much to make out any one word. That's when she noticed for the first time that a little to her left there was a subtle shift in color. Not black, but the darkest shade of red-brown. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Shizuru had no choice but to move forward now. It was a tight squeeze but she managed through when she sucked in her belly and tucked in her bottom. One last turn and she came into a bright cavern. The chime and chant was loud here in this natural cathedral. After her eyes adjusted, she eyed the space, curious. Maybe the wind was singing through sandstone holes, like some sort of natural pipes? She walked to the center of the cavern and the misplaced noise all at once ceased.

Studying her surroundings, the trapped woman noticed a strange etching in the far wall. It appeared to be a poorly drawn star carved into the stone's surface. Underneath it, a naturally occurring spring bubbled up slightly from the ground. Shizuru approached quickly, only now noticing her thirst. She cupped her hands, dipping them into the cool water, and drinking deeply. After having her fill, she stood and wiped the droplets of water from her chin with the back of her hand as she stared at the symbol. It was so out of place here among the caves, something so human among this force of nature. She trailed a finger along a leg of the star, strangely drawn to it. This place was special, holy maybe. She could feel it, an ancient power that was as old as time ruled here.

Her hand slid from the star and once again rested at her side.

Chimes.

The strange chimes started up again, then the chant. Shizuru watched enraptured by the sight of the star lighting up and plunging the whole cavern into a dark green color. The jumble of chimes and chanting was deafening now and their volume still rose.

BOOOOONG!

The sound of a bong drowned out all else, the green light became blinding and Shizuru had to throw up her hand to shield her eyes from the light. Suddenly the lights and sound reached its crescendo before it abruptly disappeared as quickly as it came.

The quiet was almost deafening now. The sun slowly flickered through the holes in the roof, bathing the cathedral in soft light that slowly stretched across the stone floor as the sun rose higher in the sky. The light shone upon the spot where Shizuru Fujino once stood, but was there no longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! So, I am brand spankin' new at this thing and just wanted to introduce myself real quick.<br>My name is Cory, 19, I enjoy long walks on the beach and curling up with a good book on cool nights near the fireplace. My hobbies include writing (duh), surfing, drawing, and wooing the ladies. *insert sexy grin here* Soooo...yeah. Now that I'm done with my introduction that sounds strangely like it belongs on some dating site, let's talk about this lovely story of mine.  
>"The Marked" was something that I literally stumbled upon one day when I was chatting with a friend. After countless hours of staring at a blank word document, Monster energy drinks, and an unhealthy dose of frustration, this is what I came up with. And this is just the tip of the ice burg people. Oh, and before I forget, Yes. I did indeed make Shizuru a mountain bike fanatic. Who would've thought? I didn't see it coming either. This story literally started writing itself so don't complain to me about Shizuru participating in something so unladylike. Besides...I think it's sexy. So bleh! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

It lasted an instant-an eternity wrapped up in seconds. She felt so many contradicting emotions all at once. Despair. Joy. Fear. Excitement. But above all, longing. A great longing for love. To be loved and to love someone back. She felt weightless, liquid. Like she didn't quite exist. Moving between lifetimes like a ghost.

Then it all went dark.

Shizuru awoke face down on hard stone pavement. Her emotions and awareness floating somewhere out of reach. Her tawny hair fell wildly across her face as she slowly lifted her head from the cool floor. Her entire body felt too heavy, like it wasn't quite her own, and she had difficulty getting her vision to focus on her surroundings.

A collection of gasps in the room met her ears and her eyes snapped up to look at the people gathered around her. There was a total of six people in the large room. The first thing she noticed was their odd choice of attire. Most were dressed in furs and wore beads in their hair. All of them armed. Their faces were painted with tribal markings of sorts. One stood out from the others with her long robe-like dress and staff. She reminded Shizuru of a priestess of sorts. The room they were in was large and round and held up by massive pillars made entirely of stone. Stain glass windows cast their brilliant colors throughout the room. There was an alter of some kind behind her with brass goblets littering its surface. A massive gong was off to the side of the room, etched in strange markings. She noticed she was lying in the center of a turquoise star drawn into the floor.

Shizuru couldn't believe this. As things slowly started to make sense, her throat closed up in fear. She must have hit her head harder than she thought. She just had to be dreaming.

"Welcome. We've been expecting you," the priest-like woman spoke in a soothing tone. Her lavender gaze was soft, putting her turmoil emotions at ease. "I am Tokiha Mai and your name is?"

"Fujino Shizuru." The tawny haired woman answered. She studied the woman before her suspiciously. Tokiha Mai was a beautiful woman with a shock of red hair. Shizuru might even call it orange. She was curvy and had a motherly look about her. The one thing that stood out most of all about the woman was her large bust size.

Feeling out of place, Shizuru began to push herself up from the floor when a startling realization made her freeze abruptly. She was without a stitch of clothing. "Um..." Shizuru trailed off uneasily.

"Ah!" This Tokiha Mai exclaimed suddenly, aware of the young woman's plight. "Mikoto, bring our guest some clothes! Quickly!"

A young...girl?...seemingly more animal than human bounded off on all fours down a hall in the far left of the large room.

"Sorry about this. I'm sure you must be a bit frightened about all this but we mean you no harm. Really." Tokiha explained as she stepped slightly forward toward the nude woman. At Shizuru's flinch, the priestess quickly stepped back once again.

"Where am I? Who are you all?" She questioned, her voice dripping with alarm. She quickly sat up, pulling her knees tightly to her chest to cover her nudity. All too aware of her vulnerability in this strange place.

She watched as Tokiha exchanged a quick glance with a dainty child sitting in a poor excuse for a wheelchair. The child gave a subtle nod of her head before she was wheeled forward by a stony woman with pink hair and unnatural green eyes. The pair stopped alongside Mai before the little girl spoke up. "Fujino-san, you have been summoned to Hime and we are its people, Himeans."

"I must be dreaming..." Shizuru whispered in shock.

"I can assure you, Fujino-san, you are not." The little girl spoke seriously in a manner so much like an adult. For some reason, Shizuru got the feeling the girl was much older than she appeared. Her eyes were too wise for such a childish face framed with grey hair. "Like I said before, you were summoned here, and with good reason. Hime is in great danger. Our world is being attacked by a dark force that we have yet to stop. We've held off their monsters from overtaking the Capital, Fukka, but many of our outlying providences have fallen to the Orphans."

The handicapped girl's story was cut off when the child known as Mikoto came running into the room. This time on two legs. Most likely because of the folded clothes that now occupied her arms. She passed her burden off to Tokiha-san before hiding behind the priestess' dress tails, peering at Shizuru like a curious kitten. Mai slowly approached her, this time ignoring Shizuru's flinch and offered the clothing to her. She took it with caution, her fingers accidently coming in contact with the priestess'. Suddenly, Shizuru knew this was not some illusion. The touch was much too real.

"Mai and Youko-chan will assist you in getting changed. I'm sure you are not familiar with our attire. When you have been clothed and evaluated by the Healer, we will continue our talk." The child-woman smiled. "I am Mashiro Kazahana, by the way. It has been a pleasure Fujino-san."

Then she was wheeled away out of the room, three of the other women followed. Only three of the women remained, Tokiha and Mikoto-san. The other woman must be Youko-san.

"Come, Fujino-san. Let's let Youko-chan get a good look at you before getting you dressed." When Shizuru still hesitated to stand, Mai continued to coax her. "We're all women here. No need to be so modest."

The nude woman slowly stood, quietly noting that her hair was longer than it had been back in her own world. It reached all the way down to the small of her back in golden waves. Had a great amount of time passed? More and more questions were forming in her head and not enough answers were being given. She decided to hold off her questions for now and just go with the flow at the moment.

The healer known as Youko stepped forward. She looked over Shizuru like a doctor would, grabbing her arms and bending them before straightening them back out once again. She saw no sign of cuts, bruises, or any other bodily harm. "No injuries." The healer simply stated matter-of-factly and motioned for Mai to begin. Shizuru was dressed in fine robes of snowy white animal fur. Intricate beadwork of various colors was placed around her neck, wrists, and ankles. A small cloak of white fur was pinned about her shoulders, contrasting with her tawny locks and tanned skin.

"And now-," Tokiha-san said as she produced a bowl of white liquid from the various things Mikoto brought. "-this. So everyone will know that you are the Marked."

"Marked?" Shizuru questioned softly as the priestess dipped her thumb in the wooden bowl and started to paint the white liquid on Shizuru's face. Tokiha-san drew a line from one temple to the next, passing over Shizuru's closed eyes. A band of white paint completed her new look.

"Yes, for reasons unknown, you were chosen by Hime to save this world. That's why you've been brought here."

"What if this...Hime made a mistake? I can't possibly be some kind of hero. I'm just a business woman." It seemed likely. Afterall, Shizuru couldn't even save herself, much less an entire world.

"Hime is never wrong." Tokiha-san stated seriously while staring into Shizuru's eyes, trying to express the importance of her words. Shizuru stared back into the lavender orbs, startled at the determination she saw there. "Never."

The faint jumble of music caught the tawny-haired woman's attention for a moment. It was so soft that she thought that she might have imagined it at first but then she heard the tune once again.

"Did you hear that?" Shizuru questioned suddenly of the red head. "That music?"

"Music?" Mai looked confused for a moment before her face lightened up in recognition. "Oh! You are hearing my Life Song. See? This is proof that you are the Marked."

Shizuru arched an eyebrow in question.

"Um, let's see...Life Song is in everything. The sky, trees, animals, and people. It's how we communicate with our world and vice versa. I'm surprised you have noticed it so soon. Queen Mashiro and the High Priestess Fumi warned us that your world has no Life Song and that you may not hear it."

"So that music? It is from you?"

"Exactly!" Mai exclaimed like a teacher would to a child who had just discovered the meaning of math. "If you listen closely, you can hear the Song in everything around you. It has much to say."

"Do I have a Life Song?" Shizuru was very curious about this strange concept.

"Yes. It's very powerful."

Shizuru hummed her understanding as she pondered on that. This world seemed so different and filled with strange concepts. The ruby-eyed woman had difficulty wrapping her mind around it all. Her inner musings were cut short by Mai suddenly exclaiming, "Aha! You are all finished! Now you look like a true Marked."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Shizuru was once again brought before Queen Mashiro. She still had many questions that she hoped the Queen would offer to answer. She was led into an office where the mysterious girl sat behind a large desk littered with scrolls and ink bottles. The room was spacious and lit by candles that hung upon the walls beside the many bookcases. It smelled of aged paper and a scent Shizuru couldn't quite place.<p>

As she took a seat in the chair that was pulled up for her by the queen's ever-present assistant, Shizuru once again heard music tickle her ears. It was a slow tune that told of mystery and sorrow.

Her train of thought was cut off as Queen Mashiro spoke. "I know much about you Fujino-san. I know that you were unhappy in your old life and that you were arranged to be married to a man for political and economic gain. I know that as a child, all you ever wanted was to be _acknowledged_—_noticed_ by your parents and that is why you resigned yourself to such a fate."

The only thing Shizuru could do was sit in shock as this child—no, this woman recited all these facts that she thought she had hidden. She knew that she wasn't obvious about her unhappiness. She had carefully hidden all those negative feelings deep within herself.

"You thought that if you were obedient of your parents' wishes, then they would love you, give you the attention you so craved." Mashiro went on monotonously, ignoring Shizuru's growing anxiety. As the Queen continued a memory pushed to the forefront of her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shizuru, had me that ball of yarn."<em>

_Shizuka Fujino sat like a beautiful portrait near one of the many bay windows of the Fujino household. Her blonde hair shone like spun gold in the early afternoon light. She wore a beautiful sundress that fluttered around her knees like a housecat vying for attention. In her delicate hands, she held a piece of embroidery she had been working on since morning, the threads neat and stitched perfectly. _

_Shizuru was but six years old and eager to please. She gathered the yarn for her mother, holding it out to the older woman hoping for her praise. _

_For a moment, her mother stayed very still, staring pensively at the tiny hand that held the ball of yarn. And in that one moment, the young Shizuru had a nearly uncontrollable desire to run into her mother's arms and scream, _**See me, see me, see me!**_ But she didn't because she knew it would displease the older woman and she was a good girl._

_She was a good girl._

"Enough!" Shizuru uncharacteristically shouted as the palms of her hands came down hard on the desk that Mashiro sat behind. Red orbs blazed down at the Queen since Shizuru had risen to stand at her outburst. As quickly as it appeared, her anger lurched back behind her carefully constructed mask of indifference. "That is quite enough," she said in her normal tone, as if her earlier explosion had never existed.

The Queen seemed unfazed as she continued to stare at the young woman before her. "Forgive me, Fujino-san. I did not mean to seem crude. I stated all of those things for a reason." The handicapped girl motioned for Shizuru to take a seat once again. "I need you to understand Fujino-san. Understand that you are needed here in Hime." Shizuru slowly seated herself as Mashiro continued, her voice taking on a pleading tone. "You can create a life here. Better than the one you came from. You can be happy here Fujino-san, if you would just agree to stay."

"I will need to think this over," Shizuru replied after a brief silence.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi again! So, last chapter I had a few people a little confused about what had happened at the end so I decided to explain that bit in case there were others that didn't get that part. I was trying to be vague but I must have went a little overboard. So, anyways, when Shizuru touched the mysterious star that had been carved into the rockwall, she opened up a portal to an alternate universe. So, she pretty much disappeared along with the lights and music and was transported off the face of the earth. Pretty sci-fi if I do say so myself. <strong>

**Um, also, is anyone interested in being my Beta? I'm prone to making grammar mistakes even at my best moments. My english teacher back in sixth grade about beat me with her yard stick cuz I be talkin' like dis in 'er classroomz all duh time. Wat up?**

**...yeah.**

**So this is the second chapter. I hoped everyone enjoyed a little taste of my make believe world Hime. It's gonna be one hell of a ride considering I'm the author. Haha! Well, peace out everyone.**

**Oh, and, GO GREEN BITCHES! (Sorry, inside joke.) :/**


	3. Chapter 3

"Come Fujino-san, I'll show you around," Mai Tokiha stated as she motioned eagerly for the tawny haired woman to follow. They had just exited Queen Mashiro's office where the handicapped woman all but begged for Shizuru to stay in Hime. She could still hardly believe that this wasn't a dream. Any moment now she expected to wake back up in that cave she had fallen into. "This way!"

Shizuru stood back as Mai opened up a heavy wooden door, its hinges groaned in protest. She had to shield her eyes with the back of her hand as sunlight poured into the dim room. Her eyes were slow to adjust but once they did, Shizuru stared in awe at her first glimpse of this new world.

"Welcome to Hime, Fujino-san."

The first thing that Shizuru noticed was how blue the sky looked against the enormous moon that took up most of the horizon in broad daylight. It was so close that she felt as if she could reach out and touch it. A blazing sun was slowly dropping behind the moon, casting deep shadows over much of its cratered surface. A line of birds arched across the scene before disappearing in the silhouette of trees in the distance. There were a few stone buildings scattered among what looked to be wooden huts. Smoke could be seen drifting from many of the huts as people moved about on the many dirt paths that ran like a spider web of veins throughout the village. The village was situated in a large clearing of golden fields, the tall stalks dancing in the light breeze. Shizuru also became acutely aware of the many Lifesongs that twisted about everything and bled together to create an orchestra of music.

"It's beautiful," Shizuru whispered mostly to herself but Mai must have overheard considering the large smile that lit her face.

"I'm glad you think so. I was worried that Hime would pale in comparison to your world. Queen Mashiro told me of your skyscrapers and automobiles." She stumbled over the last two words.

"And how, might I ask, does Queen Mashiro know so much about my world?" Shizuru asked with her eyebrows raised in question.

"Because the Queen is like you. She was summoned here."

Shizuru decided to file that away for later use. It did explain a lot about how the mysterious woman knew so much. The two women closed the door behind them as they began to trek down a path into the heart of the village. Although unaccustomed to walking in sandals, she quickly decided that she preferred it. The many people that they crossed paths with wore similar attire as hers though none wore the color white as excessively as Shizuru did. The Himean people were very diverse. Their skin, eye, and hair color all differed. The only thing all of them had in common was the almond shape of their eyes. Though Shizuru noticed that her uncommon eye color was just as unique in this world as it was on Earth.

As they continued their sight-seeing, Mai keeping silent so Shizuru could take in everything Hime had to offer, the tawny-haired woman noticed that she was being stared at by the many people they crossed paths with. Some would throw bright smiles her way, others would make a strange gesture with their left hand near the side of their head.

"Tokiha-san? What are they doing?"

"You mean this?" Mai asked before she repeated the gesture. At Shizuru's nod, Mai went on to explain the hand signal. "I means, 'I hear you'. It's like…uh, like a sign of respect. It says that they hear your Lifesong and know you." Mai carefully showed how you touched the tip of your pointer finger and thumb together; extended the rest of your fingers near your ear before flicking your wrist back and forth.

Shizuru smiled in understanding and softly thanked Mai. She wasn't quite sure what'd she do without her temporary guide.

They continued along until they reached a bustling marketplace full of vendors selling strange fruits and vegetables. Mai grabbed her curious companion by the crook of her elbow and beckoned her closer for a better look. After purchasing an oddly shaped fruit with the bronze Himean currency her guide had given her, she bit into the blue flesh and was surprised at the burst of flavor.

"Come, come!" the red-head called, waving for Shizuru's attention. They continued to experience a small slice of Hime. Even walking to the edge of the town where they spotted more exotic birds perched in trees and singing their Lifesongs.

Shizuru was fascinated with this world and the Himean way of life.

"I've decided," The tawny-haired foreigner stated offhandedly as she and Mai walked slowly back towards the large stone manor where Shizuru was summoned. "I've decided to stay for a few more days."

"That's great, Fujino-san!"

"You may call me Shizuru, Tokiha-san."

"Alright Shizuru-chan, but only if you call me Mai."

"Very well," Shizuru said with a small smile. Yes, a few days more wouldn't hurt. Haruka would be worried but she could just explain her absence away somehow. She'd come up with an excuse eventually. Besides, this world is just too fascinating to not explore. Shizuru had always known that she was an adventurous spirit and what better way to fulfill her inquisitiveness than by exploring this foreign land. These Himeans obviously welcomed her with open arms and she felt more alive than she ever had back on Earth.

What did she even have to go back to?

An unhappy marriage with a man she didn't love. A life not her own where she would always do as she was told. An unfeeling mother who never spared her a moment's notice. A power hungry father that could care less for her happiness.

The thought of going back was becoming less and less attractive.

"This is unbelievable. No fucking way," a nearby voice stopped the two women in their tracks. They both turned to find a short, red-headed girl grinning suggestively at the pair.

"Ah, Nao!" Mai exclaimed somewhat surprised. The use of no honorific added to the name did not escape the tawny-haired woman's attention.

"So this is the Marked. The Queen has been promising your arrival for years now." Shizuru took a moment to study this Nao-san. She seemed somewhat different from the other Himeans. Other than the fact that she carried several knifes in plain view on her person, the way she carried herself was peculiar. Her attire was distinct with its loose fitting furs and short cloak. Also, she appeared to have opted to go bare-foot instead of wearing the rope-like sandals that the rest of the civilians wore. Also, her Lifesong was more of a slow tune with sorrow in its undertones before it would swell with short intense bursts of powerful harmony.

"This is Fujino Shizuru. She arrived earlier today. I thought I'd show her around Hime."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Shizuru offered, bowing her head slightly in greeting. She was stunned when Nao suddenly dropped to one knee before her and Mai.

"The pleasure is mine Alpha."

Shizuru cast an uncertain glance towards her guide about the unusual nickname. She was certainly not used to the common courtesy in Hime.

"You may rise, Rider," Mai laughed as she assisted Nao to her feet. "I think you may have greatly confused Shizuru-chan here. I have yet to explain the full role of the Marked."

"I see," Nao nodded, her earring chimed with the movement. "I hope you at least told her about the Mating."

Mai opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a sharp injection by Shizuru. "It seems I am still left in the dark about many things Nao-san."

"Shizuru-chan," Mai began uncertainly. She threw a quick glare at the younger red-head before turning back to Shizuru with an apologetic expression. "The Queen and I would've told you before but we were unsure if you would stay in Hime."

The brief anger Shizuru experienced quickly vanished altogether once Mai ended her sentence. It made sense, Afterall.

"I understand," Shizuru spoke softly.

Mai smiled to show she didn't hold any ill feelings before turning back to the young Rider. "Nao, why don't you meet us at the castle at dawn? You can join the Queen and I in beginning Shizuru's lessons on life in Hime."

"Of course. Whatever the Priestess wishes." Nao once again dropped to one knee and bowed her head low to show respect to the two women before her. Then without another glance, she stood and began to walk away.

"Come, Shizuru-chan." Mai once again headed towards the stone manor. "The sun will be setting soon and you need rest. Since you decided to stay in Hime awhile longer than we must begin your teachings. There is much to learn."

"Yes," Shizuru began. "It seems that way."


	4. Chapter 4

"Since you have decided to extend your stay for a while longer, I will begin your teachings," Queen Mashiro spoke from her behind her desk. As always, Fumi-san was close by.

Shizuru sat dutifully across from the wise, childlike woman, her hands resting on her thighs. Currently, they were seated in a library of sorts, though scrolls took the place of books. It smelled of dust but the surface of everything in the room was immaculate. Well placed lanterns chased away the darkness but left the area looking unnerving somewhat. There were no windows. Most likely because direct sunlight would damage the countless hand written scrolls that beckoned to tell their secrets.

"I have already mentioned the Orphans before but I feel I must go more in depth about the dark creatures," Mashiro paused a moment, contemplating what to tell. "They are the very embodiment of evil in this world. They live only to destroy everything they can. We believe they were brought here from another realm, like you. By whom though? We have not yet discovered the answer to that particular question. In an effort to fight off the monsters, the Himeans banded together to create an army of Riders—"

Shizuru recognized the term. Mai had called Nao-san by that name.

"—Riders use their Lifesong to connect with Childs, wolf-like creatures that harness magic. The Riders use them as mounts to ride into battle with the Orphans. The bond Riders have with their Childs create two different classes of Riders which we call Swords and Shields. Swords harness more offensive magic, used to attack enemies directly. Shields possess magic that provides defense. Every Sword has a Shield to offer protection."

Shizuru absorbed all the information being thrown at her. It was difficult to imagine it all. All the terms were so farfetched from the world she was from. She continued to listen though and tried to make sense of all the madness.

"While powerful, the Riders could not defeat the amount of Orphans that gathered in Hime and they suffered tremendous lose. In desperation, the High Priestess at the time prayed to Hime for salvation. And Hime answered her prayers by sending me here.

The Marked possess powerful magic, much more than any normal Rider. After I bonded with my Child and found my Sword and Bondmate, Fumi, I used our combined magic to rid this world of the Orphans. For many years, we believed that we had succeeded. Hime flourished without the Orphans eating away at the land and its people but the prosperous times, unfortunately, did not last. The Orphans are back and more powerful than ever. Many of our surrounding settlements have already fallen to the monsters' wrath.

Now, this is where you come in, Shizuru-san. You are the next Marked. Hime has brought you here to follow in my footsteps and to rid this world of darkness once again."

Shizuru stared at her tightly clenched hands that rested in her lap. She thought about everything she had been told. She had many questions but the only one that she was able to voice was, "Why me? Why can't you just continue what you started?"

The Queen smiled slightly, her eyes lost the edge they had taken during the story and turned gentle as she answered softly, "Because I'm dying."

Shizuru's focus snapped to the woman behind the desk. Bewildered she repeated, "Dying?"

"Yes. I won't be around much longer," Mashiro stated calmly.

Although Shizuru didn't know Queen Mashiro very well, she felt that they were somehow connected in a strange way. Like they may have known each other in another life. The tawny haired woman was surprised to feel grief at the troubling news. She watched her hands clench the hem of her fur skirt, fighting her inner grief. She was so caught up in her unexpected sorrow that she failed to realize that Mashiro had wheeled herself next to the chair Shizuru was sitting in.

Shizuru's chin was gently taken in a soft hand and her face was turned so her crimson eyes could meet the Queen's gentle stare. "Do not be sad for me, Shizuru-san. I have lived a long, healthy life with the love of my life. All the sacrifices I had to make was more than worth the chance to belong and to love with all of my heart.

You can have all of that too, Shizuru-san. You can find the one you love, your Bondmate, here in Hime. You belong here. To live a life back on Earth was never your destiny."

Shizuru stared searchingly into the Queen's kind gaze, she only found truth in the words spoken to her. There was no deceit in the eyes before her, only pure honesty. But, still, Shizuru could not shake off the doubt in her mind. It seemed too good to be true. "How can you be sure?" the tawny haired woman whispered uncertainly.

"Come with me," Queen Mashiro said abruptly.

* * *

><p>It had taken nearly a month to make preparations for the ceremony, and in that time Shizuru had slowly grown accustomed to life in Hime. Interpreting Lifesong and its hidden meaning was now close to being instinctive. She learned you could judge the mood of a person just by listening to the fleeting melody. Most of her time was spent in the Library with Mai and her faithful companion, Mikoto, learning of the customs and culture of the land. At other times, she would walk with Nao among the village. Sometimes they would travel to the edge of the woodlands and there they would catch fleeting glimpses of Childs. They were massive wolfs that towered in height.<p>

Nao would speak of her Child, Julia, in a loving way and tell Shizuru tales of the wolf's beauty and bravery. Shizuru once asked why Nao couldn't take her to see Julia. She was told that someone had to be a chosen Rider or a soon-to-be Rider in order to cross into the Children's Territory.

She had learned as much as she could about the upcoming ceremony. Apparently, many available mates from all across Hime send a token that speaks of themselves to the Gathering Place and there, Shizuru will skim through all of these items, listening to the various Lifesongs until she finds the one she connects with.

At the moment, Shizuru sat calmly sipping her drink of Yewkl, a substance that she discovered to taste similar to tea. Mai on the other hand was running around frantically, fusing over things that didn't need much fusing over. They were currently in the back room of the Gathering Place. It was the place in Fukka Capital where every Bonding occurred. The Queen made sure to get all the necessary preparations done before the ceremony was to begin.

"How can you sit there so calmly? Today, you will be Bonded!" Mai yelled at the calm brunette who looked to be the epitome of relaxation.

"Ara," Shizuru had the audacity to look surprised. "Why, it seems like Mai-chan is doing all the distressing for me."

"Why you little—" Mai was abruptly cut off from what was sure to be an aggressive rant when Nao threw open the door.

"Today's the big day! You ready to meet your Bondmate?" Nao questioned as she approached Shizuru happily.

"If they're anything like your Mate, Nina, then yes, I am." Shizuru teased. She had met Nina about a week after arriving in Hime. She found the cool and collected woman to be perfect for the devious red head. Shizuru could very well recall how in tuned the both were to each other. The way their Lifesongs melted into one another's made Shizuru long for the same connection.

"Whoever they are, they'll be the perfect fit for you," Nao spoke matter-of-factly before taking a seat next to Shizuru and propping her bare feet up on the table in front of them. Mai shot the Rider a glare that clearly conveyed her unhappiness at Nao's lack of manners.

"Relax, Mai. It's not like you're the one getting Bonded today," Nao told the anxious Priestess.

"I know," Mai sighed before collapsing into a chair next to the Rider. "I just want everything to run smoothly for Shizuru."

"It will Mai-chan. Don't worry." Shizuru offered her friend a genuine smile.

Mai smiled back softly when Queen Mashiro was wheeled into the room by the ever-present Fumi. She was placed in front of the trio with a contented grin on her face. "Here you are, Shizuru," as this was said, the handicapped woman placed a goblet filled with a deep red substance on the table. "You have to drink it all."

It was the ceremonial drink. It was a liquor of sorts and it was accustomed to drink a few minutes before the ceremony. Shizuru had read from one of countless scrolls that it induced a lustful haze on the one who drank it to ready them for the more…physical part of the Bonding.

Shizuru slid the goblet across the table to her and peered at the liquid inside. It sloshed around the rim dangerously from the movement before settling. "Well, this is it," Shizuru exclaimed, taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly. It was the first indicator all day of her nervousness. She drank from the goblet deeply, choking down every last drop of the fiery liquid that lit a blaze all the way down to her stomach. She set down the goblet heavily, breathing deeply and wondering if the effects of the ceremonial drink was instantaneous.

It was.

It took only a few seconds before her body temperature rose and radiated deep within her chest before heading south. She vaguely realized that Mai and Nao were both pulling her out of the chair and helping her walk out the door to enter the Gathering Place's enormous chamber. They were on a stage that held rows and rows of long wooden tables. Atop these tables sat various trinkets from simple stones to exotic hats. Looking away from the stage they were on, Shizuru took notice of the large crowd that overwhelmed the large chamber. Somewhere in the massive crowd was her Bondmate—her other half.

"Shizuru. Shizuru! Look at me," Mai forcibly turned Shizuru's face toward her own to get the woman's attention. "Shizuru, you have to go to the tables now and examine all the tokens until you find the right one, understand?"

It was difficult to think. All she could think about was the consuming heat in her groin and the need for release but she understood what the Priestess was telling her. Her two friends let her go and she walked drunkenly to the first table. None of the items on the first table caught her interest, so she moved on to the second. A Lifesong she found interesting was being emitted from a flute-like instrument. She picked it up and gently blew into it. A needy moan could be heard from someone in the crowd.

In her lustful haze, she faintly remembered something she read about the ceremony. According to the scrolls about the Bonding, the token that people sent to the ceremony was connected to its owner physically. So, if she were to stroke this flute, then its owner could actually feel her touch, particularly in their nether regions.

'_Hmmm_,' Shizuru thought. '_This could be fun_.'

She set down the instrument and began to move on. She made her way down the lengths of the tables, occasionally stopping if a particular Lifesong would catch her attention. She chuckled when a relatively loud feminine wail was released as she ran her fingers fleetingly across the brim of a jewelry box.

She was at the second to last table when another Lifesong caught her attention. It was coming from a hairclip shaped as a lightning bolt. As soon as her fingers came in contact with the silver token, a harmony so profound and perfect assaulted her own Lifesong until the two became intertwined.

It seemed like everyone in the chamber reacted to the powerful Lifesong echoing off even the farthest walls of the grand chamber.

A loud and forceful cry of, "**SHE'S MINE!"** could be heard before a commotion in the crowd began. Loud mummers filled the chamber as everyone turned to search for the owner of the voice. Shizuru scanned the nearest faces desperately, looking for her new Bondmate.

Finally a lone figure broke away from the massive body of the crowd and time seemed to stop for a moment as crimson met emerald and Shizuru took in the most lovely creature she had ever laid eyes on. Raven locks framed a heart-shaped face with such attractive features it could break anyone's heart.

It never even occurred to Shizuru the strangeness that her Bondmate was a woman (when she was quite sure that she was attracted to males) or that said woman walked with a slight limp as if her right leg couldn't work properly. None of those things mattered in that moment.

Time started again for the two Bondmates and suddenly, the two moved at the same moment to run for each other. Nao, Mai, and a few others rushed to intercept them. They held the two back from each other, fighting to keep their holds on the pair. Shizuru breathed heavily through her nose, her eyes never leaving the emerald pair in front of her, as she furiously struggled to get free. At any other time, Shizuru would have been dismayed at her actions but she was wild with passion and the need for her Bondmate.

"She's mine! Mine!" Her Bondmate kept repeating, straining against the people holding her back, before someone finally got the woman to drink the same ceremonial drink Shizuru had before.

Mai hurriedly slashed the two Bondmates' right palm then placed their hands together, fingers interlocked. Shizuru could also faintly remember reading this part about the ritual as well. It was the exchanging of blood. Just this simple act would cause every memory the two Bondmates ever had to be transferred to one another. Even the most embarrassing or most secret moments in their lives would be revealed to each other. Mai continued by pouring a strange substance on the pair of hands before her then coiled a strip of cloth tightly around them all the way to the elbow. She slathered more of the substance over the cloth until it was soaked through before stating, "It's done."

The tawny haired girl could feel her Mate's blood mingling with her own under the bindings that held them together. The strange potion Mai used to pour on their laced hands would keep their blood flowing until morning. By that time, the two of them would know everything there is to know about each other.

Shizuru and her Bondmate were finally released and the two embraced each other possessively. The girl—yes, she was just a girl—in her arms buried her face in the crook of her neck while Shizuru held her close, breathing in the girl's scent. The first bit of information that was received by Shizuru in the blood exchange was a name.

"Natsuki," Shizuru whispered lovingly into the girl's raven tresses. "My Natsuki."

* * *

><p><strong>So, did I deliver or did I deliver? I'm sure my readers are stoked that Natsuki is finally in the picture. I must say, I am as well. I know there's a lot of information in the chapter but I hope you stuck through it and are starting to understand this fantasy world of mine a little better. The next chapter will be a lot about Natsuki's story and what she was doing before she met Shizuru. <strong>

**Oh, and leave reviews please! I can't survive without them! **


End file.
